Ichigo & Orihime at the Olympic Games
by Crazy Packers Fan
Summary: Chad is competing in boxing at the 2016 Rio Olympic Games! Ichigo & Orihime bring along Kazui to Brazil to watch him compete, but a strange Arrancar force kidnaps Kazui. It's up to Ichigo to save Kazui from the Arrancar's clutches... while Chad has his own struggles in trying to win gold. (Canon couples - IchiHime & RenRuki.)
1. The Kidnapping of Kazui

**Ichigo & Orihime at the Olympic Games**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Kidnapping of Kazui**

"Ichigo! We need to get going!"

Ichigo wakes up, rubbing his eyes. He had just been taking a nap, while Orihime was running around doing chores.

"Yo, Orihime," Ichigo remarks. "We aren't in that big of a hurry, are we?"

"Ichigo, you've been sleeping for two hours! If you don't wake up soon, we'll miss the plane!"

Ichigo laughs. "Relax, Orihime. I've got it all under control."

Kazui comes running into the room. "Mama! Papa! Are we ready to go?"

" _We_ are, but I'm not sure about your father…" Orihime laughs, grabbing Ichigo's cheek playfully.

Ichigo laughs as well, then reaches over and kisses Orihime on the cheek.

"All right, let's go."

* * *

Ichigo uses his flashstep to zoom himself, Orihime, and Kazui through the streets on their way to the airport. They get to security and find themselves about to miss the plane, so they just zoom past the guards.

"Hey, you!" a security guard shouts. "You can't go"

"Gotta run!" Ichigo shouts, flashstepping by the security guards, with Orihime and Kazui holding on tight. The three then find their way onto the plane, just as the doors close.

"Wait a minute, you can't let those guys on!" a security guard shouts.

"It's too late! They're off!"

The plane goes to take off, and the security guards throw their hands up.

"I can't believe you let those guys on without checking them!" one of the security guards shouts.

"Relax," a male voice says, creeping up on them. "Those are good guys. You can trust me on that."

The security guards turn around to see Rukia and Renji Abarai standing there.

"Who are you?"

"We're friends of Ichigo and Orihime," Rukia replies. "Ichigo has done a whole lot of good. He's the reason you're standing here today. Let them go. They will protect us if there are any problems."

"I hope you're right," the security guard mumbles, watching the plane take off.

* * *

"Where are we going, Mama?" Kazui asks his mother Orihime, as they sit together on the plane.

"We're going to the Olympic Games in Brazil!" Orihime exclaims. "There's going to be lots of sports there… like baseball! American football! Ice hockey!"

Ichigo laughs. "Silly Hime," he chuckles. "Not _those_ sports. No, we're going there to watch our good friend Chad in boxing."

"Boxing, huh?" Kazui replies. "So, is he good?"

"He's really good!" Orihime says. "He's the top amateur heavyweight boxer in the world!"

"Indeed," Ichigo states. "He is becoming a professional right after the Olympics. But he wants to win a gold medal for his native country Mexico first."

"Mexico?" Kazui wonders.

"He has both Mexican and Japanese ancestry," Ichigo explains. "So he chose to fight for Mexico. And he has a good shot to win the gold medal."

"I hope so," Orihime says with a bit of nervousness in her voice.

"Relax," Ichigo says. "Everything's going to be just fine."

* * *

After some haggling at the airport once getting off the plane, Ichigo, Orihime, and Kazui head to their hotel. Orihime uses her computer to start a video chat with Tatsuki.

"Hey, guys!" Tatsuki exclaims. "Good to see you! Especially, you, Kazui!"

Kazui smiles while his eyes from Orihime twinkle.

"How are you doing?" Orihime asks.

"Great, just got finished karate training," Tatsuki replies. "You know that karate is going to be part of the Olympic Games in four years? I'm going to try to compete for a medal!"

"Awesome!" Orihime replies.

"How's Ichigo?" Tatsuki wonders.

"He's in the bathroom," Orihime laughs. "Probably had to poop."

"Or maybe he's getting ready for something…" Tatsuki teases.

Orihime chuckles. "Maybe…"

"You know, I got a text from Rukia. They said they were trying to talk to you guys before you got to the airport."

"That's funny," Orihime responds. "I was just thinking of them. What's the matter?"

"I don't know, but they were trying to warn you about something."

"Warn us?"

Orihime hears a noise, and she looks over to the window of her hotel room. The window crashes open, and a mysterious shadow grabs Kazui. Before Kazui can even react, he disappears.

"Kazui!" Orihime shouts back.

Ichigo comes running out of the bathroom desperately.

"KAZUI!"

The shadow disappears along with Kazui. Ichigo and Orihime look on, absolutely stunned.

"Ichigo! You've got to save him!" Orihime shouts.

"Whoever took him, they'd better watch out!" Ichigo shouts. "Cause they're going to PAY!"

 **To Be Continued…**

 **(A/N: This story is set shortly prior to the final scene in the manga. Olympic boxers must be amateurs, so Chad is still an amateur boxer at the time of this story.)**


	2. Rumble in the Jungle

**Chapter 2**

 **Rumble in the Jungle**

Ichigo follows the mysterious force which has captured Kazui. The enemy is moving at such a high speed, it's tough for even Ichigo to keep up, but he stays on its tail.

"The spiritual pressure I sense is of an Arrancar," Ichigo remarks. "But which one?"

The enemy flies out of Rio de Janeiro altogether, all the way into the jungle. After making it thousands of miles into the heart of the Amazon, the enemy finally comes to a rest. Ichigo approaches the enemy cautiously.

"Just who are you, and what do you want with my son?"

The enemy lets out a cackle. It then throws off the cloak covering it, and the first thing Ichigo sees are two black pigtails.

"Who the heck?"

"Yes, that's right," the enemy says, holding onto Kazui with one arm. "I am none other than Loly Aivirrne!"

"Loly?" Kazui asks. "Who's Loly?"

"Loly was an Arrancar - a pitiful one at that!" Ichigo yells. "This is impossible. How in the world are you this powerful and fast?"

Loly laughs. "It's quite simple, actually. 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, and a 10 kilometer run, everyday."

"Enough with the jokes," Ichigo replies. "Tell the real reason."

 _Her spiritual pressure…_ Ichigo thinks to himself. _It's enormous. But there's no way… she was just a Numero… nothing special. What has changed?_

Loly chuckles. "Okay, I'll tell you my secret, if you promise one thing."

"I'm not making any promises to someone who captures my son!"

"Just promise me you won't try to rescue and heal me if I overexert myself again."

"Shut up and hand over my son."

"Ah, but I thought you wanted to know how I got so strong!" Loly puts her finger to her lips. "After all, right now I could destroy both you and your son in one fell swoop!"

"Hand me back Kazui, and then we can fight."

"No way!" Loly chuckles again.

"Loly, what's the meaning of this?"

"Sorry, only one question to be answered at a time!"

"Enough games," Ichigo says, pulling his zanpakuto. "I don't care about any of that crap, just let me have my son back!"

Ichigo prepares to attack Loly, but he realizes that Loly is using Kazui as a shield. He also realizes that Kazui cannot fight back against Loly, because Loly's spiritual pressure is through the roof.

"So, you've come to accept the fact that I'm more powerful than you," Loly smirks. "Now I'll let you in on my secret."

"Hurry up and get on with it."

"Before Aizen left Hueco Mundo, he left behind a key," Loly explains. "That key was entrusted only to me. I like to think that he loved me. But even if he didn't, he gave it to me, and nobody else. This key was to be used only after the war was over. After going way out in the desert of Hueco Mundo, I found the place he told me about. I then opened the door with a key, and found this zanpakuto."

She shows off the blade to Ichigo.

"This zanpakuto contains all of Aizen's powers, all saved up in here. As it turns out, Aizen wanted me to inherit his powers if he'd ever be defeated. And that's what has happened. But guess what?"

Loly licks her lips.

"I've trained and become even more powerful than Aizen ever was! So guess what your hopes are of defeating me? Zero!"

"We'll soon see about that!" Ichigo screams.

He is about to slash at Loly, but the Arrancar again holds Kazui out as a shield.

"This is my hostage here," Loly states. "He is mine."

"What do you want with him?!" Ichigo yells. "He never did anything to you!"

"His mother did!"

Ichigo's eyes glow in rage. "Orihime saved your life on multiple occasions! She told me all about her time with you! You tormented her and beat her up, and then she saved your life and the life of your friend Menoly! How dare you hold anything against her!"

"She's a monster!" Loly shouts. "I hate her!"

Ichigo begins to get even angrier, but Loly continues.

"She's a slut! A whore! And she put on a whole lot of pounds, didn't she? She's useless!"

At this point, Ichigo has nearly lost it. He is just about to go all out in attack, when Kazui cries out.

"Papa, what do 'slut' and 'whore' mean?"

Ichigo gets hold of himself for a moment.

"Kazui, your captor hates your mother," Ichigo explains. "She doesn't see in Orihime what I see in her. I see a survivor, a fighter, a true woman. Loly hates her because Orihime has a power she can't understand. But Orihime never hurt her once! She only tried to save her life, on multiple occasions!"

Loly smirks. "You can't attack me, because the instant you do, your son will die. And I don't really care if you hurt me, even though I'll survive easily with Aizen's power. If I eliminate that monster's offspring, I've accomplished my goal."

"Let's negotiate, then," Ichigo states. "You let Kazui go."

"And what do I get in return?" Loly asks.

Ichigo sighs. "You get me. You can do with me as you please."

Loly chuckles at the thought. "Oh, sure, like I'm going to trust the guy who survived Yhwach and even my precious Aizen. You'll just pull some move out and escape."

Feeling frustrated, Ichigo clenches his zanpakuto, ready to attack, until he thinks of another option.

"Why don't we settle this a different way?" Ichigo suggests.

"How so?"

"We're here in Brazil for the Olympic Games," Ichigo states. "My friend Chad is competing as a boxer. We'll make a bet. If Chad doesn't win a medal, you get to kill me without any hesitation. If he wins a bronze medal, we fight to the death. If he wins a silver medal, you let Kazui go, and I let you go. But if he wins a gold medal, you let Kazui go, and I will kill you on the spot."

Loly stares at Ichigo for a moment, then suddenly bursts out laughing. She becomes absolutely hysterical, unable to stop the laughter.

"Fine, you win!" she exclaims. "We'll put the fate of your life on the result of a game. Doesn't bother me!"

She continues laughing, then lets go of Kazui, who goes running to his father, and the two embrace. Ichigo feels the spiritual pressure emanating from his son. He begins to wonder how powerful his son could possibly become.

"Thank you, Papa," Kazui says. "But I think I could take her on myself."

"Not yet," Ichigo replies. "Maybe in a few years, though."

Loly puts her hands on her hips. "I'm impatient! I want to see these fights now! I have no confidence in your friend! He's gonna lose! Let's go watch him get knocked out!"

Ichigo grins. "Suit yourself," he says.

He grabs Kazui and takes off with his flashstep to zoom back to Rio de Janeiro. Loly follows suit, using the powers she obtained from Aizen.

 _This should be fun!_ Loly thinks to herself. _I can't wait to see the reaction from that whore when I murder her son and her husband, regardless of the outcome of the fight. It will be sweet, sweet revenge for my precious Aizen!_

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. The Real Story of LochteGate

**Chapter 3**

 **The Real Story of LochteGate**

Ichigo brings Kazui back to the hotel room, where he immediately rushes up to Orihime and glomps her. Orihime kisses him, then kisses Ichigo.

"You saved him! I knew you would, you've always saved everyone," Orihime remarks.

Ichigo grins. "It was like taking candy from a baby."

"Who was it?" Orihime wonders. "Was it Grimmjow? Ulquiorra?"

Those names cause a chuckle out of Ichigo. "No, no," he says. "It was someone much less significant."

He then turns stern for a moment.

"It was Loly Aivirrne."

Orihime's eyes grow wide, and she stands in stunned silence.

"What's the matter, Mama?" Kazui asks.

Orihime's eyes begin to water, and Ichigo touches her gently, trying to console her.

"Mama, why are you crying?"

Kazui's mother sighs, trying to keep from crying.

"Loly was a nasty girl who beat up on me and tormented me when I was held captive in Hueco Mundo. I saved her life, but she still hated me. But I'm glad to hear that she's finally finished."

Ichigo gulps.

"Actually…" he says.

Orihime looks stern. "You… you didn't kill her? She wasn't very powerful - Ichigo, don't tell me you let her go!"

"We made a deal," Ichigo says. "She now has Aizen's powers, and I couldn't fight her without hurting Kazui."

"Aizen's powers?"

"Yes, she tells me that Aizen somehow passed on his powers to her. I don't really believe her, but that's what she says. So we worked things out. She gave up Kazui to me, on one condition - that Chad wins the gold medal."

Orihime looks shocked. "Ichigo, you aren't going to give Kazui back to her, are you?"

"Yeah, Mama, I'm not going back to her."

"Relax," Ichigo says with a smile. "You and Kazui will be fine. The only one who's in danger is me. If Chad loses, then I fight her to the death. And if he wins, then I fight her to the death. No matter what, I will remove Loly Aivirrne from the universe. Because she will never hurt my family ever again!"

Orihime hugs Ichigo. "What do we do now?" she wonders.

"Simple," Ichigo laughs. "We watch boxing."

* * *

Ichigo, Orihime and Kazui arrive at Riocentro Pavilion 6, the venue for the boxing matches. They take their seats in the back of the arena, craning their necks to get a look at Chad.

"In the blue corner, representing Mexico, Yasutora Sado!"

Chad marches out, with blue boxing gloves and blue trunks on.

"Go Chad!" Orihime shouts.

Chad hears Orihime, then looks over at her and gives her a thumbs up.

"I can hear your sister now," Orihime whispers to Ichigo. "She'd say that's so uncool."

Ichigo chuckles. "That's Karin for you."

"In the red corner, representing Russia, Alexei Malkin!"

The Russian boxer walks on out, ready for the fight. The referee explains the rules to both of the boxers, then the bell sounds, signifying the start of the fight.

* * *

As Chad's fight goes on, Loly Aivirrne is very busy. She is at a gas station in the heart of the city, on the Soul Phone with Menoly Mallia.

"Do you have all the supplies ready?" Loly asks her.

Menoly sighs over the phone. "Loly, are you sure we should do this?"

"Absolutely!" Loly exclaims. "I haven't come all this way for nothing!"

"I'm just not so sure this is going to do anything for your goal of helping Aizen escape."

"It is! My goal is twofold: step one, destroy Orihime's family, since I hate her so badly. Step two, kill a large number of souls in one fell swoop, in order to distract the Soul Society. Then we make our entry in and save Aizen."

Menoly sighs again. "How do you even know that's where Aizen is? He could be dead, he could be some place else."

"Shut up! I'm going to do whatever it takes to get him back. Then I'm going to marry him!"

"Well, I have the supplies, and I'm almost ready to go through the portal," Menoly comments.

"Good. I'm getting the gasoline right now."

Loly takes the gas pump and starts filling up a container.

"Once this is finished, I'm just going to have to find the perfect place to set off our Soul Bomb. And I also have to figure out how to disguise the Soul Bomb so that no one notices it."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Menoly says with resignation.

"Of course I do," Loly says. "Crap! Someone's coming! I got to go."

Loly shuts off the Soul Phone, then finishes pumping gas. She sees four men at the gas station, one of whom is urinating nearby.

"Typical men," she whispers.

The men then start vandalizing the station. One of them starts slamming and kicking parts of the property, pulling down an advertisement on the side of the building.

"Crap!" she exclaims. "If these guys blow my cover, I'm going to get caught, and this will all go for naught!"

Loly runs with the gasoline container in her hand. She tries to slip out of sight, just as a security guard shows up on the scene.

"Hey, where are you going?" the security guard yells.

"Those guys are vandalizing the station!" Loly shouts back. "They're causing trouble! I'm just trying to get away from them!"

The guard nods. "Thanks for telling me. Have a safe night."

The security guard then goes over to confront the four men. Loly breathes a sigh of relief as she escapes.

* * *

"The winner of the first-round match… by decision… in the blue corner, from Mexico, Yasutora Sado!"

The referee raises Chad's arm, and Chad points with his glove out to Ichigo, Orihime and Kazui in the audience in appreciation for their support. Chad then consoles his opponent, before heading over to his trainer and leaving the ring.

"Papa, how do you know who won?" Kazui asks.

Ichigo grins. "They have judges who determine who landed the most punches," he explains. "Chad punched his opponent more than he got punched, so he won."

"Where's Loly?" Kazui wonders.

Ichigo looks a bit upset. "I can't sense her spiritual pressure, so she must not be here. But don't worry, I'm going to fight her and finish her off."

The Kurosaki family heads out of the arena, then finds their way back to their hotel room. Orihime pulls out the key to open the door to the room, then pulls the door open. But when she opens it, she screams out in shock.

"We've been waiting for you, Orihime."

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Serena Slammed

**Chapter 4**

 **Serena Slammed**

To Orihime's surprise, it is not an enemy waiting for her in her hotel room. Instead, it's none other than…

"Rukia! Oh, it's so good to see you!"

Orihime rushes over and glomps Rukia. Renji walks over and shakes hands with Ichigo. Ichika also waves to Kazui.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Ichigo asks.

"Silly, we weren't letting you have all the fun!" Rukia retorts. "Renji and I also wanted to support Chad, so we brought over Ichika to get to experience the Olympic Games!"

"Ichika says she's interested in the tennis, isn't that right, Ichika?" Renji says.

Ichika looks a bit embarrassed and hides behind Renji.

"She wants to be like the American woman who's the #1 ranked player in the world. I forget her name, but I do remember that she resembles Yoruichi."

"Speaking of Yoruichi, whatever happened to her?" Ichigo wonders.

"No one's sure yet," Renji replies. "But I'm betting that she's okay."

Kazui notices Ichika feeling a bit embarrassed and walks up to her.

"You like tennis?" Kazui asks her.

"Of course, it's a cool sport!" Ichika responds.

"Hey Mama, are we going to watch a tennis match?" Kazui asks Orihime.

"Well, I-" Orihime begins.

"Relax, we got everything under control here," Rukia says, pulling out the tickets.

"Leave it to Rukia to prepare for everything," Renji adds. "She's got enough tickets for all of us. So let's go!"

"Hold on a second," Ichigo states. "Are you meaning to tell me you have no idea what is going on?"

Rukia and Renji stare at each other for a moment, then laugh.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Renji questions. "You're always so uptight, Ichigo!"

"No, it's serious," an annoyed Ichigo replies. "Kazui was kidnapped."

Renji looks over at Kazui, who is laughing with Ichika.

"Doesn't look like he's kidnapped to me."

"Idiot! An Arrancar showed up and grabbed him. I convinced her to give him back, but she's lurking around Rio. She's got spiritual pressure similar to Aizen's. She may cause something serious around here."

"So, the rumors are true," Rukia states.

"Rumors?" Orihime wonders.

"At a Captains only meeting, we got word from Captain Soi Fon that Aizen had somehow left an inheritance of his powers back in Hueco Mundo. Apparently that must be what Soi Fon was talking about."

Rukia pauses.

"If this inherited power is after Kazui, that can mean only one thing - she's got plans on something even bigger."

Kazui looks confused. "Huh?" he says.

"Let me explain," Rukia says, pulling out a piece of paper and making some terrible drawings on it. "This Arrancar has gone after Kazui, but that's not her main goal. Capturing Kazui was only a distraction. She's likely to cause other distractions as well - attacking Soul Reapers at random, perhaps. Her main goal is to free Aizen, after we're all too busy distracted by the other problems she's caused."

"I see your point," Ichigo says, "but those drawings are a piece of crap!"

"Shut up!" Rukia responds. "You're lucky Orihime has more patience than me!"

"All right, all right, enough," Renji says, stepping in. "Do you know where this Arrancar is?"

Ichigo thinks for a moment. "No, I don't," he says. "She wasn't even at Chad's first boxing match. I don't know where she could be."

"Then let's stay on high alert and be ready to fight her, but also ready for some sort of surprise," Renji states. "Because her goal isn't just to cause some little problem. She's looking for the type of distraction that would cause the Soul Society to get involved, and thus give herself a chance to free Aizen."

* * *

The two couples along with their children show up at the Olympic Tennis Centre. They take their seats in one of the higher rows in the stadium, and they begin to take in the match, watching the world's #1 female player representing the United States of America playing an opponent from Ukraine.

As they watch, Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia show up outside the stadium. Menoly is holding onto a small container of three tennis balls.

"This is it," Loly whispers to Menoly. "We sneak into the stadium, trade our tennis balls for the ones they're using, and boom! Our Soul Bomb goes off."

"I'm not so sure about this, Loly…" Menoly replies in a whisper.

"Moron! Of course it'll work! I've concealed our Soul Bomb into one of those tennis balls. When the tennis player slams the ball, it will cause such a huge explosion that everyone in the stadium will be killed. The Soul Society will then have no choice but to deal with the large number of souls. And while they are, we spring Aizen!"

"I don't know, Loly," Menoly whispers. "And besides, aren't the security guards going to catch us?"

"They can't detect spiritual weapons, even if I've used a little gasoline," Loly responds. "This is going to be a piece of cake!"

So Loly and Menoly pull out fake identification badges, posing as the ball girls who run after the balls during the match. The oblivious security guards let them in, and soon Loly and Menoly find their way down to the court. Loly taps one of the real ball girls on the shoulder.

"Rotation time, you're out, I'm in," Loly tells her.

The ball girl obliges, and soon Loly and Menoly are in place as the new ball girls. Loly looks up at the scoreboard to check the situation.

 _Okay, the American woman is going to serve,_ Loly thinks. _Time to spring the trap._

Ichika and Kazui are laughing and talking about the match, when Ichigo suddenly notices the ball girls.

"Look!" he tells Orihime, Rukia and Renji. "Loly and Menoly are the ball girls!"

Rukia gasps, while Renji looks angry. "What the heck do they have planned?"

Loly pulls out the ball with the Soul Bomb, and she hands it over to the American woman. The American tennis player takes the ball, throws it up, then smashes a hard serve with the ball.

 _Yes! Here it comes!_ Loly thinks.

However, the player's serve is off, and it goes right into the net. The Soul Bomb fails to diffuse properly, and it peters out as it catches the net on fire.

"Hey! What the heck is going on here?" the umpire shouts.

The American player is so frustrated, she slams her racket in frustration, breaking it. Officials storm onto the scene, some of them putting out the fire in the net, while others take a look at the faulty ball. Loly and Menoly quickly scatter away, while Ichigo and pals look on in utter confusion.

"What the heck just happened?" Ichigo wonders.

The public address announcer addresses the crowd.

" _For the sake of safety, we are postponing this match. Please make your way to the exits quickly and quietly, in a safe and calm manner. Thank you."_

Ichigo and pals head on out of the stadium, but not before Ichigo catches a glimpse of Loly escaping out an emergency exit.

 _These losers…_ Ichigo thinks. _What do they have in mind?_

* * *

The Kurosaki family and Abarai family head back to their hotel room, where they turn on the television to find out information about the match.

"In a stunning development, the #1 player in the world out of the United States of America ended up losing her match today to Ukraine! She ended up being distracted by a faulty ball that somehow caught the net on fire. She was out of rhythm the rest of the match and ended up losing in straight sets. It is a stunning loss for her, after winning three straight Grand Slams last year…"

"That's enough!" Renji yells, shutting off the TV.

Everyone pauses, wondering what to do.

"Loly has something planned," Rukia states. "I don't know what exactly, but even though her plan fizzled out today, she's going to come back with something bigger."

"And we're going to stop it before it starts," Ichigo replies. "I already promised her a battle. Maybe I just need to move up that battle a little sooner."

"Just be safe," Orihime tells Ichigo with a kiss.

"No problem," Ichigo replies. "We'll go at it after Chad's second-round fight tomorrow."

* * *

Meanwhile, Loly is blaming Menoly for the failed mission.

"You moron! You put too much gasoline into it and not enough spiritual pressure!"

"I'm sorry! I'm not experienced with making Soul Bombs!"

"Eh, it doesn't matter anyway. That wouldn't have made a big enough explosion. We need a bigger ball! Something that will explode on impact and blow everyone away!"

Menoly thinks about it for a moment. "I'm not sure which ball would be best. A handball? A water polo ball? A volleyball?"

"That's it, a volleyball!" Loly exclaims. "We make our next Soul Bomb a volleyball, then blow it up on the beach with that whole stadium watching. And then I'll finish off Ichigo. This will be so perfect!"

Loly rushes off to start making preparations for the next Soul Bomb, while Menoly trails behind, shaking her head as she goes.

* * *

"The winner of the second-round match… by decision… from the blue corner, from Mexico, Yasutora Sado!"

Chad raises his arms in celebration, and Ichigo, Orihime, and Kazui applaud from the back of the arena.

"Hey, where are Ichika and her parents?" Kazui wonders.

Ichigo then notices Rukia, Renji and Ichika cheering from the front row.

"What?! Those guys got front-row seats and just left us to sit in the back?"

"It's okay, Ichigo," Orihime says, kissing him on the cheek.

Ichigo gathers himself.

"Well, that's another win for Chad," Ichigo says. "And one more win closer to finishing off Loly Aivirrne."

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Usain Shot His Bolt

**Chapter 5**

 **Usain Shot His Bolt**

The Kurosaki and Abarai families head back to their hotel, where they are puzzled about Loly's lack of appearing at the boxing ring.

"You'd think if she was trying to cause trouble, she'd head after us," Ichigo says. "But she's nowhere to be found."

"Maybe she got captured at the tennis court," Renji offers.

Ichigo rolls his eyes. "If she has Aizen's power, there's no way she'd get captured by simple security guards. She's probably preparing something else sinister."

"Well, forget about her!" Renji exclaims. "I feel like watching some sports. Turn on the TV, Ichigo, already!"

"Why me? Can't your wife do it?" Ichigo shouts back.

"Enough, you two!" Rukia screams. "The children are better behaved than you!"

Ichika and Kazui are busy spending time with Orihime, who plays with them joyfully.

"Now let's think about this logically," Rukia says, as she pulls out a piece of paper and starts drawing on it. "Loly has Aizen's power, but she isn't using that power because she has something else planned. This 'something else' includes some sort of explosion. She tried to set off an explosion at the tennis match, but it backfired on her. Chances are, she's going to try the same tactic again - use a ball to set off an explosion."

"Then we just need to figure out which ball she's going to use," Renji comments.

Ichigo shakes his head. "I wouldn't know either way, cause those drawings suck so bad."

"Shut up!" Rukia yells. "We've got to start thinking about where Loly's going to set up shop next."

Renji grabs the remote and turns on the TV. "Maybe watching something will help us figure that out."

Rukia rolls her eyes at Renji. "You just want to sit around and watch TV and be lazy."

The TV shows the track and field competition. At first, all seems normal, as they watch a heat in the 100-meter run. But then, the coverage switches to the shot put, where athletes are throwing the metal ball as far as they can. All three instantly catch a glimpse of Loly and Menoly standing in the background of the event.

"She's there!" Renji exclaims.

"Let's go!" Ichigo shouts.

"Not so fast," Rukia states. "Don't you get it? She wants us to follow her. Then she can try to kidnap Kazui again or maybe even Ichika. You stay here, Ichigo, with Orihime and the kids. We'll go take care of this."

"What?!" Ichigo yells. "Are you trying to say that I'm not useful?"

Rukia grabs Renji's arm and heads toward the door. "There's a reason why I married Renji and not you," she says, and the two head out.

* * *

Renji and Rukia hurry to the Olympic Stadium. They jump over the side of the stadium and land inside on the track. The fans are amazed when they see them drop in, and they let out a big cheer.

"There she is!" Renji exclaims, pointing over at the field. "Let's get her!"

"Wait!" Rukia yells, right as Renji is about to pull his zanpakuto. "She's lured us here for a reason. Let's not just blindly slash at her. Think over her next move."

Loly notices Rukia and Renji, but she is too focused on her task. She looks over at Menoly, who is holding onto the Soul Bomb which is disguised as a shot put ball, ready to throw it to Loly.

"Just a little longer…" Loly says.

She watches as the female shot putter from the United States throws the shot put ball. She makes her throw, and her throw goes so far that it gives her the lead in the competition. She begins to celebrate, and Loly figures it is time to make her move.

"Just a little switcheroo," she whispers. "Now, Menoly!"

But it is too late. Rukia attacks Menoly and slashes her. Menoly goes down and drops the ball, letting out a scream.

"No!" Loly shouts. "You had to screw it up!"

Loly rushes over toward her fallen teammate, and chaos begins to unfold on the field.

Ichigo is still furious about Rukia not letting him go to the stadium with her and Renji, and he is busy venting with Orihime.

"I just don't get it," Ichigo complains. "I could have easily handled this situation. What's wrong with me coming along?"

"It's okay, Ichigo," Orihime replies, as she hugs Kazui and Ichika. "She probably just didn't want you to get hurt, as do I."

Ichigo shakes his head, then looks at the TV in shock.

"Orihime, look!" Ichigo shouts.

Orihime looks over at the TV, then Ichigo turns up the volume.

" _We are ready for the finals of the men's 100-meter run here in Rio, and the Jamaican is going for his third straight gold medal. But wait! What's this? It looks like there are three people running on the track, right as the race is about to begin! They'd better clear the track!"_

"It's Rukia and Renji, chasing after Loly!" Orihime shouts.

"You'd better get her!" Ichigo yells at the TV.

" _And the three people are coming around the bend of the track! They're coming close to the runners as they line up in their blocks!"_

" _And the one girl seems to be holding the shot put ball in her hands! She might have stolen it!"_

" _Let's see what happens here… oh, the girl drops the ball!"_

An explosion is heard coming from the screen and smoke fills the air.

"Ichigo!" Orihime shouts. "I hope they're okay!"

"This has gone too far," Ichigo says. "I'm going."

"Wait!"

" _And would you look at that, the runners all took off with the explosion! And the Jamaican sprinter is in the lead! He's going to finish first for the third straight Olympics! What a run!"_

" _Like a lightning bolt! He can't be stopped! He wins yet again!"_

" _But what about those other people? It seems that they have escaped!"_

"They're gone," Ichigo states. "Loly, Rukia, Renji… all three of them."

"Are Mama and Papa okay?" Ichika wonders.

"They'll be fine, I'm sure," Orihime replies with a sweet smile.

* * *

About half an hour later, Rukia and Renji show up at Ichigo and Orihime's hotel room carrying a body.

"Who is that you've got there?" Ichigo asks.

"Not even a 'glad you're safe'?" Rukia responds. "It's Menoly. She got injured by my zanpakuto. I brought her here for Orihime to heal."

"What about Loly?"

"She escaped. She'll probably be furious when she finds out that we have Menoly."

"You moron! Why did you save Menoly? Loly made me promise that I wouldn't heal her!"

"Shut up, Ichigo," Renji breaks in. "We've got to regroup and find a way to stop Loly from doing this again."

Ichigo sighs, and Orihime begins using the Shun Shun Rikka to heal Menoly.

"There's nothing to do except wait until tomorrow," Rukia states. "We'll go watch Chad's next fight, then figure out where to go from there."

"I hope you're right," Ichigo replies, as Rukia and Renji leave along with Ichika.

Ichigo looks over at Orihime.

"You okay with healing her?" he asks.

"Of course!" Orihime replies. "I'm just glad Rukia and Renji are okay."

Ichigo puts Kazui to bed, before looking over and seeing the supposedly-unconscious Menoly open one eye…

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Kerri That Weight

**Chapter 6**

 **Kerri That Weight**

 _ **(A/N: Happy first anniversary Ichigo & Orihime!)**_

"You've got to help me!"

Ichigo and Orihime look surprised at the Arrancar's cry. Menoly, the Arrancar they captured, is asking them for help.

"Really, you do. Actually, you need to help Loly."

"Hold on a second," Ichigo says. "You mean to tell me that the Arrancar who tried to kill Kazui needs _my_ help?"

"Absolutely," Menoly responds. "Because she's nuts."

"We already knew that," Ichigo retorts.

"No, I'm serious! She's completely lost it, and worse, she's got Aizen's power. If you don't stop her, she's going to destroy all of the Soul Society, all of Hueco Mundo, and all of the world of the living! She's like a crazy president with a finger on the nuclear football."

"We already have enough of those," Ichigo states. "Look, I get it, but first we've got to watch Chad's match."

* * *

It is noon in Brazil, and Chad is busy boxing against an opponent from Kazakhstan. The Kazakh boxer is giving him a run for his money as the boxers reach the final round. Before the final round begins, the Jumbotron above the ring shows a video of other Olympic events, which Ichigo, Orihime, Renji, Rukia, and Menoly watch intently while their children rest.

"Hi luckies! This is your charming host, Akira Kogami! I'm here to show you highlights of other events going on in Rio today!"

"She looks familiar," Orihime points out to Ichigo.

"That's weird," Ichigo replies. "I don't think I've ever seen her before."

"Over in the volleyball match today between Brazil and China, we had this occur!" Akira exclaims.

The video then shows a Brazilian player hits the ball into the net and it explodes. Ichigo then catches Loly scampering away in the background.

"Well, that's all the time we have for today. Bye-nee!"

Renji leans over to Ichigo.

"Quick, we've got to get to that volleyball arena! Loly's trying something new!" Renji exclaims.

"Yeah, I know," Ichigo replies. "You and Rukia go take care of that, I'm staying here with Orihime and the kids."

"Got it," Renji replies.

* * *

Renji and Rukia race off, as the final round of Chad's boxing match begins. It is a tough fight for Chad, but in the end, when it is time to add up the points, he is awarded the victory.

"The winner, by decision, from the blue corner… Yasutora Sado!"

Chad looks relieved to have won the match, while Ichigo and Orihime cheer for him. They then take their kids back to the hotel along with Menoly.

"That's odd, Rukia and Renji didn't come back yet," Orihime comments.

"Maybe they had a run-in with Loly," Ichigo states.

"Hopefully they returned Loly to her senses!" Menoly exclaims.

"Well, I'm too lazy today to take down Loly myself," Ichigo jokes. "I'm just going to sit here and watch the Olympics on TV."

Ichigo turns on the TV while lying on the bed. Soon enough, he is asleep.

* * *

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo wakes up, startled.

"What is it, Orihime?"

"Look!"

Ichigo looks at the TV screen, where a beach volleyball game is taking place between an American team and a Brazilian team. Ichigo notices Loly standing on the sidelines.

"Not again!"

"Quick, you've got to stop her!" Orihime shouts.

"No, I'm sure Rukia and Renji are there already," Ichigo replies. "I'm going to sit and wait."

* * *

Rukia and Renji are indeed there, and they wait from the first row in the stands.

"I can't believe you made me spend every last yen we had on tickets to this event," Renji complains.

"Quiet, fool," Rukia replies. "We're here to stop Loly. She tested out that volleyball in the indoor arena, and it worked halfway. Now she's going to try again here on the beach."

About halfway through the match, with the American team trailing, Loly takes advantage of a ball that got hit far out of bounds. She switches her fake ball with the real ball, and one of the American women takes the fake ball.

"Now's our chance!" Rukia exclaims.

Rukia and Renji jump out of the first row of the stands, ready to battle Loly.

* * *

Ichigo, Orihime and Menoly watch the television coverage of the beach volleyball match.

" _And the Americans to serve… oh, she hits this one hard!"_

" _In fact, she hit it so hard, the ball came apart!"_

" _And she's reacting to it… she's in pain!"_

" _It looks like she's injured her shoulder!"_

" _There will be no four-peat! There's no way she's winning gold in Rio!"_

" _What a shame! After three straight gold medals, she's going to have to settle for bronze!"_

While this is going on, Ichigo, Orihime and Menoly focus in on what's in the background: Rukia and Renji dragging Loly away out one of the tunnels of the stadium.

"They got her!" Orihime exclaims.

"Boy, I'm surprised they did something right for a change," Ichigo comments.

"Now, can you find a way to get her back to sanity?" Menoly asks.

"We'll see about that," Ichigo says. "First thing we're doing when she comes back is..."

* * *

"SHE GOT AWAY?!"

"Look, I can't tell you how ashamed I am…"

"She got away?! How?!"

Rukia and Renji try to explain the situation to Ichigo and Orihime, as Loly is obviously not with them.

"Here's what happened," Rukia says, as she starts drawing illustrations of the events. "As we left the stadium, Renji was holding Loly. I was following behind, but security guards jumped in the way. I got separated from the two of them."

"Okay…"

"Now, Renji and Loly were surrounded by the security guards. I went back to the volleyball match, where they resumed play. The player who got hurt was toughing it out. She gave it all she had, but the injury she got from the ball exploding on her caused her to lose the match."

"What about Loly?"

"This is the murky part. I'm only going off what Renji tells me, and I don't quite believe him. But he says the security guards tried arresting Loly, and when he objected to it, they arrested him instead. Once they took him away for questioning, Loly escaped. Then Renji fought off all the security guards, but by then, it was too late; Loly was gone."

"And I'm telling the complete truth!" Renji breaks in.

"How did you let this happen?" Ichigo wonders.

"It's quite simple: I let my guard down," Renji says. "I didn't want to hurt any of the guards, but in the process I let Loly escape. However, I do have some interesting news."

"Interesting news?"

"Yeah, Loly was running her mouth the whole time when I had her. She said something about 'wait till rugby.' I thought it was a joke because they don't play rugby in the Olympics."

"Now they do!" Rukia shouts. "You moron, you first let her get away, then you disregard her threat?"

Ichigo pulls out a newspaper. "It seems to me that the rugby event is going to be played tomorrow."

"Great!" Renji replies. "So we all go down to the rugby match, we capture Loly, then we end this charade."

"I only hope that once you do, you can get her thinking logically," Menoly says.

"Hey, trust us: we're professionals," Renji comments.

Rukia punches Renji in the head, while the kids laugh.

"You are so lucky I married you, you know?"

"Yes, I know…"

 **To Be Continued…**


End file.
